Amo hasta tus celos (Sasusaku)
by RanmarYasha
Summary: AU. Por esas cosas que los celos te guían a hacer que no podrías estando en tu sano juicio. (Sasusaku) One-shot :3 Gracias x las mas de 1000 visitas! :D


Konnichiwa! Vengo aqui con una de mis creaciones que vino con el año nuevo :D Y es nada mas ni nada menos que un SasuSaku :3 Despues de un tiempo desaparecida... creo que seria bueno publicar algo :D

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-dono.

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**+-+-+-FLASHBACK-+-+-+**

-Sakura-llamaba sin sentimiento en su voz a la pelirrosa.

-Mm?-respondió sonriendo a su novio. Llevaban casi un mes saliendo y la pelirrosa  
es muy feliz, y aunque él no se lo recordara a menudo, sabia perfectamente que la quería  
y se lo demostró las veces en las que habían hecho el amor.

-ya viene tu cumpleaños cierto?

-hai-respondió con brillitos en los ojos por saber que el recordaba dicha fecha.

-te llevare a bailar-. Él sabia cuanto amaba la pelirrosa salir a discotecas, así que  
había pensado un tiempo atrás en su regalo y creyó que eso seria perfecto.

-en serio?-él asintió con la cabeza,-gracias Sasuke-kun!-y se abalanzo a el, dándole un  
tierno beso que fue inmediatamente correspondido. Amaba su forma de besar, la manera  
en que le transmitía sus sentimientos en un corto beso se sentía espectacular. Pronto  
se separaron.

-será mejor que te lleve a casa-dijo al notar que empezaba a oscurecer, a lo que ella asintió  
tomándole la mano a él. Era un gran avance, ya que los primeros días, sus besos  
eran cortos, casi solo roces, y no había tanta muestra de cariño por parte de él (por no decir nula)  
como ahora, que apretaba su mano como con temiendo a que se escapara.  
Para la suerte de Sakura, su cumpleaños caería un sábado, y era la perfecta ocasión para que Sasuke  
la invitara a salir.

**+-+-+FIN DEL FLASHBACK-+-+-+**

Dicho día llego, y la pelirrosa se arreglaba a toda velocidad, ya que su novio llegaría  
en poco tiempo. Estuvo lista 5 minutos antes de que el legara y sonara la bocina de su  
auto deportivo afuera. Salio apresuradamente y se adentro en el fino transporte.

-hola, Sasuke-kun-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo.  
-lista?-pregunto con la vista al frente.  
-hai-y el auto arranco a gran velocidad.

Llegaron a una discoteca bastante grande,  
en donde la música se oía mucho antes de entrar. Ella estaba emocionada, y al bajar  
del auto poco espero a su acompañante y casi de inmediato entro en aquel lugar. Él se  
sentó en la barra, seguida por ella, quien estaba extasiada por el juego de luces que  
rodaban por todo el lugar.

-Sakura-chan!-saludo alegremente un rubio, que traía a su lado a una chica de ojos  
perlados.

-Naruto, Hinata! Que hacen aquí?-pregunto sorprendida Sakura.

-el teme nos llamo para que viniéramos a celebrar tu cumpleaños-dijo un sonriente Naruto.

-felicidades, Sakura. Esto es de parte de nosotros dos-. Hinata extendió una pequeña  
cajita a la pelirrosa.  
-muchas gracias, no era necesario-sonrió un poco apenada.

Se sentaron todos juntos en la barra y pidieron algo de beber.

Naruto saco a bailar a Hinata un rato después, quedando solos Sasuke y Sakura,  
quien esperaba que el se animara a bailar con ella. Él sostenía un vaso de vidrio  
que contenía un poco de vodka con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda rozaba suavemente  
la mano de su pelirrosa, quien bebía lentamente un trago de lo mismo.

-Sasuke-kun...-llamo un poco apenada ella.  
-hm?-respondió dando un sorbo a su bebida.  
-vayamos a bailar si?.

En eso, un mesero se acerca a ellos interrumpiendo su platica.

-señorita, aquí le mandan este trago-dijo poniendo sobre la barra una copa de un  
licor desconocido para ella.

-perdone, pero quien lo manda?-. A todo esto Sasuke se mantenía serio y expectante.  
Iba a matar a quien se atreviera a coquetearle a SU pelirrosa.

-el caballero de aquella mesa-el mesero señalo a un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años  
sentado en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile. -con su permiso-se retiró.

Sakura miro extrañada al liquido en la copa, mientras que él miro desconfiado al hombre,  
que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-Sakura...-llamo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos, recibiendo una mirada interrogante;  
el la tomo de la mano, atrayéndola para besarla apasionadamente, mirando  
de soslayo al hombre que se quedo petrificado a unos pasos de ellos. Ella había cerrado  
sus ojos fuertemente, entre sorprendida y excitada. El jamas le había dado un beso así  
entre tanta gente y menos de esa forma tan posesiva. La separo solo hasta que vio que el hombre  
dio media vuelta y salio de la estancia hechando humos, así sonriendo victoriosamente  
de un lado._ "Nadie, repito, nadie va a ponerle ni la mirada encima a MI Sakura"_-Pensó el pelinegro.  
Ella le miro extrañada, a lo el le respondió:-vamos, todavía hay algo que hacer.-pago la  
cuenta y le hizo una señal de despedida a Naruto y a Hinata, sacando rápidamente a  
la pelirrosa de allí. La metió en el auto y arranco con dirección a su departamento.  
Ya era todo un hombre, 18 años, trabajaba medio tiempo y tenia su propio hogar, ademas  
de ser acomodado por su familia, puesto que los Uchiha tenían mucho dinero.

Metió la llave en la perilla y abrió, dejando pasar a su novia, cerro tras de sí  
luego de entrar, para luego abrazarla por detrás y besarla en el cuello, haciéndole  
escapar gemidos de placer.  
Ella se giro y de inmediato sus labios se juntaron. Sabia lo que él quería. La traviesa lengua de Sasuke se paso por el labio inferior  
de ella, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su cavidad bucal.  
Mas tarde su beso se había vuelto una batalla de lenguas; ella ya no tenía su camisa y Sasuke la tenia  
arrinconada contra una esquina, aprisionada en sus fuertes brazos, y sus manos recorrian  
sin pudor alguno, todo lo que podia de su piel.  
Pararon un segundo a recuperar aire, sus ojos se encontraron una vez mas. El rostro de Sakura estaba sonrojado, mientras  
que Sasuke poso su mano entre el fino cuello y la mejilla de su amada pelirrosa.  
Su otra mano se paso por el muslo de ella, levantándola en el aire, haciéndola enredar  
sus piernas en las caderas de el pelinegro. La llevo rápidamente hasta la habitación  
y la acostó sobre la cama, soltó su agarre y quedo a horcajadas entre sus piernas.  
De un momento a otro quito su camisa y sus pantalones, quedando en boxers.  
Volvió a besarla, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda descubierta. Las piernas  
flexionadas de la pelirrosa hacían que su falda cayera hasta sus muslos; el aprovecho  
para tocar sus piernas, arrancándole mas suspiros a ella. Para su suerte, la falda  
tenia solo un ziper a un lado, y fácilmente pudo quitarla. Ambos estaban casi desnudos.  
Jadeaban a mas no poder. Ella tenia sus ojos entrecerrados y llorosos a causa de tanto  
placer, él estaba ligeramente sonrojado; la visión de la pelirrosa en ropa interior  
era demasiado para él, aunque la había visto antes unas 4 veces en lo que llevaban  
saliendo y seguía siendo algo espectacular. Llevo sus manos a su espalda, levantándola  
hasta quedar sentada junto con el; volvió a besarla mientras desataba su sostén con  
desesperación y una vez que lo logró, lo aventó a algún lugar de la habitación.  
Ahora bruscamente rompió el beso y la empujo suavemente para que volviera a acostarse.

De un tirón le saco la ultima prenda que llevaba ella, mientras que luchaba con  
sus pocas fuerzas contra los boxers de él, quien ayudo poco después a despojarse de este.  
El acaricio sus pechos con vehemencia estrujándolos levemente; ella se arqueo casi  
inconsciente por tal acción del chico.  
Con cada caricia arrancaba un sonoro gemido a  
Sakura, que arrugaba la sabana bajo sí en un vano intento por acallarse.  
El se introdujo en ella sin previo aviso, repitiendo varias veces la misma acción, mientras  
de un interminable beso salían mil y un suspiros por parte de ambos. El susurraba su  
nombre cada vez que podia, ella no podia hacer mas nada q disfrutar lo que pasaba.  
Pronto llegaron al climax, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro, para luego caer rendidos  
en un abrazo mutuo.

Amanecía lentamente, y cada rayo de sol se colaba por la entre abierta cortina de la  
desordenada habitación del chico.  
Sakura dormía plácidamente de un lado, y abrazándola  
por la espalda estaba su novio, cubiertos por las sabanas.  
Sasuke había despertado desde hace un rato, y se mantenía con su rostro serio, mientras observaba detenidamente  
a la mujer frente a el. Su cabello rosa hasta la espalda, era algo de lo que mas le  
atraia, ademas de sus ojos esmeraldas y su boca, esa que tanto amaba besar, que tan  
dulce sabia y ese sabor era más embriagador que el más fuerte licor. Acaricio suavemente con  
la mano q la rodeaba en su vientre, y besaba su hombro descubierto intentando no  
despertarla, subiendo lentamente hasta su cuello y mejilla.

-Sasuke, me haces cosquillas-decía medio adormilada ella, volteándose bajo aquel  
abrazo para quedar frente a frente antes de abrir sus ojos; lo que mas le gustaba era  
verlo a el al despertar.  
Su mano acaricio la mejilla del chico, sacandole un suspiro  
poco notable, apartando ciertos mechones rebeldes de su aun mas despeinada cabellera.  
Juro haber visto activado su sharingan cuando estaban anoche haciendo el amor, como  
siempre pasaba, aunque no sabia por qué, pero amaba hasta sus lados ocultos, **lo amaba **  
**hasta sus celos** y ahora sabia el por qué de su posesiva acción la noche anterior.

-así que estabas celoso, eh?-dijo con una media sonrisa burlona.  
-de qué hablas?-haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado anoche, halló la respuesta,  
su mente se descontrolo por completo cuando tuvo aquel sentimiento, acompañado de mil y un deseos de sentirla suya una vez mas, porque aunque sabia que lo era, jamas dejaría que algún estúpido intentara tan siquiera mirarla.

-lo sabes muy bien-dijo ella dándole un corto beso en sus labios, pero antes de poder  
separarse, el la atrajo mas hacia sí, profundizando aquel simple roce, ahora vuelto  
un apasionado beso cargado de posesividad por parte de él y ternura por parte de ella. Sakura se separo lentamente para mirarlo a  
los ojos.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, me quedare contigo siempre-dijo tratando de tranquilizar  
al corazón inseguro de Sasuke. El la pegó completamente a su cuerpo, abrazándola  
con fuerza y a su oído susurro un "te amo", el cuarto de toda su relación. Ella asintió.

-lo se, no te fuerces a decirlo, solo demuéstramelo-sabia que era difícil para el  
pronunciar alguna palabra dulce, entonces no lo haría decirlo, aunque así lo quisiera  
ella, prefería las demostraciones mas sinceras que unas palabras que bien podían ser  
transmitidas por un suave beso, como el que ahora se hacia presente, difuminando  
cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera él de su cabecita rosada.

**Fin**

* * *

Realmente amo esta pareja ^^ y por si alguien no se dio cuenta, este fue un fic UA (universo alternativo)

El lemon fue algo que me costo un poco escribir, y bueno, lo deje como que medio lime al final ^^'  
Inner: disculpen eso, esta niña puerca lee hentai y no lo puede escribir -.-"  
-Ni que ayudaras mucho querida! ¬¬'

Weeno, esto vendría siendo como un relleno por allí para que no se desesperen por el lemon de Sadistic Vampire  
inner: que por cierto, también esta bastante difícil desarrollar esa historia...  
-Estoy de acuerdo!

Bien, este es mi primer SasuSaku y mi primer fic de Naruto ^^ Así que apreciaría mucho un review por allí.  
Inner: dejen el maldito review, que esta niña se mata trabajando para que hayan doscientas y tantas visitas y tan solo recibir un review diciendo "Bonito .", sean agradecidos!  
-Jeje... (urusai! /)

Emm... creo que debo por allí un par de fics que mi nee-chan me ha pedido y quisiera aprovechar para decir que los tengo bien guardaditos :3 no recuerdo muy bien si son dos o tres pero allí están...  
inner: les doy un adelanto? uno es de vocaloid y otro de su utau y el amor platónico en 2D de mi onee-chan  
-Es MI nee-chan!

Etto... Soy nueva en esto de Naruto así que les pido comprensión por si se encuentran con algún error en los futuros fics de esta maravillosa serie de Kishimoto-dono. Y ff . net elimina algunas cosas, como las separaciones :S asi que siento mucho si al leer no entienden algo...

Dejen su review con su opinión, o-onegai ^^  
Besos!

**Mary-chan loves U**


End file.
